Baby Cullens
by littlealicecullen1901
Summary: AU: Carlisle and Esme still adopt Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella the only difference they are children. This shows how Carlisle and Esme raze the Cullen children and what happens when they get older. Mishaps, pranks and bear hugs to be expected. Normal Parings later on. I OWN NOTHING ! Please review xx BEAR HUGS !
1. The Beginning

Baby Cullen's.

 _ **Disclamer**_  
 _ **Me: Unfortunately I don't own any characters in this story though I may bring some in later on. The characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyers.**_  
 _ **SM: why thanks for your honesty.**_  
 _ **Me:*grumbles* yeah whatever.**_

AU: Carlisle and Esme still adopt Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella the only difference they are children. This shows how Carlisle and Esme raze the Cullen children and what happens when they get older. Mishaps, pranks and bear hugs to be expected.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Carlisle P.O.V

Esme and I have roamed the Earth for over 100 years with only each other for company always having to move around never making friends. Esme is my soul mate the first and only I changed. After a century of existence together taming our thirst and gathering money we decided to have a family.  
"Esme are you sure you want to do this? I don't think I could condemn a person to this life. I already doomed you."  
"Oh Carlisle." She grabbed my chin "You haven't doomed me Carlisle. If anything you saved me."  
Esme was the world to me and I did want a family to settle with to call my own.  
"Carlisle what are your opinions on adoption?"  
"Hmm… I believe it's a great way for people who can't have children to start a family."  
"You know for a 375 year old you can be stupid some times."  
"What do you mean dear?"  
I nuzzled her neck as she put her head in her hand and started to laugh.  
"Carlisle I meant we adopt we could go and get ones nobody wants give them a home. Show them love and affection then when they get older ... we ... can…"  
"Only if they want that Esme im not turning them just so we can have a family… agreed?"  
With a smile and a kiss my loving Esme agreed. Tomorrow we would go to find our children.

Esme P.O.V

The next morning Carlisle and I prepared to go look at some children in the Seattle care home. We both agreed that we wanted polite young children that get along so they can be family one day bound by venom if they so choose. After what felt like a year of driving I just wanted to get out and pick up all the children. I've always wanted a child especially after the death of my own child. Sigh.

"You ok love? You seem down I thought you would be excited."

"I am love but what if im not a good mother after all look what happened last time."

"Esme that was not your fault and you know that. Don't blame yourself for what you couldn't control."

"Yeah your right Carlisle I shouldn't think about that. It's well behind me now."

"Good because we are here."

I looked out the window to see we were sat outside a plane grey building with bars over the windows. The place did not look suitable for children at all. As we entered the yard of the orphanage I was shocked … well as shocked as a vampire can get. It was filthy, broken glass everywhere. Rotten toys lay strewn moss and mould taking over. A sing set stood rusty and in no condition for a child to use without getting hurt. I gasped at the sight and gripped on to Carlisle strong enough to brake a humans arm.  
"Carlisle I bet the children here are absolutely wild. What shall we do?"  
He gave me the cutest side smile and pulled me close.  
"It will be fine my dear Esme. I have a good feeling."  
And with his soothing words we entered.

Hey thanks for reading this is my first baby story so sorry if you don't like it. I hope to continue this soon and reviews are appreciated and ideas welcomed.

BEAR HUGS XXXX


	2. The horror within

**Baby Cullen's.**

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _Me: I own all characters in this story!_**  
 ** _SM: No you don't I do!_**  
 ** _Me: Muhahaha who is going to believe you?_**  
 ** _SM:*Points to screaming fans and the Cullen's*_**  
 ** _Me: how did you get them in my room in fact how did you get in my room?_**  
 ** _SM: That doesn't matter right now._**  
 ** _Me: …. *speechless* …_**

AU: Carlisle and Esme still adopt Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella the only difference they are children. This shows how Carlisle and Esme raze the Cullen children and what happens when they get older. Mishaps, pranks and bear hugs to be expected.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The horror within.

Carlisle P.O.V

As Esme and I walked hand in hand up the stairs our thoughts of this place grew more and more horrid. The door itself hidden in the archway shown the brutality of these children. Part of the arch had scorch marks up one side and the brick had been chiselled away at parts to form names and crude words. Graffiti filled a nearby wall and most of the door. To a human they wouldn't see it till quite close up but on the door a set of small scratch marks lay upon the wood as if someone had to be dragged into this horrid place. I felt Esme give a shiver next to me.  
"Cold dear?" I ask with a smirk on my face. She gave a weak smile.  
"Yeah im going to catch my death out here." We gave a small chuckle before pressing the grubby doorbell that was covered in years of grime.  
From behind the door I could hear shouting, swearing and screaming from the wildness behind.  
"And they say vampires are the wild vicious animals." She rolled her eyes at my joke and hugged me close as footsteps approached and a voice began to shout.  
"CALM DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD NO FOOD FOR TWO DAYS!"  
Esme gasped with horror as our eyes widened to what we just herd.  
The door swung open and we were met with a horrid smell. Most things smell bad to vampires but this was rancid. The place smelt like the smoke shelter when its lunch time at work.  
"Can I help ya?"  
"umm…," The stench of this woman was unbearable she had no fear of a vampire coming after her any time soon.  
"Yeah … we would like to adopt a kid or a few."  
Esme had to pause because of the stench. The woman gave us one look up and down and slouched against the door.  
" Ok … I got to ask some questions tho 'nd fill some stuff out"  
Esme gave a small smile and said "yes that's no problem."  
"proper posh you lot aint ya ?"  
I didn't know how to respond. Esme did.  
"urmm May we come in ? It's rather cold."  
"Yeah wat ever."  
We walked in to find the interior was damp, dirty, stinking and well to put it bluntly destroyed children ran wild everywhere some fighting and throwing things. We followed the woman who looked around 40 into a small office that reeked of alcohol. She pulled out some forms and threw them onto the desk.  
"Fill them in."  
She then proceeded to throw herself into a seat feet swung onto desk and pulled out a cigarette.  
"Um excuse me but I think it's illegal to smoke in a place like this and it's bad for the kids."  
"What are you a doctor?"  
"Well actually yes I am. Dr. Cullen,"  
I extended my arm in good manner to the woman. "And this is my wife Esme and frankly we could report the state of this place."  
The woman slammed her feet on the floor and stood her hands on the desk and back arched looking down on us in our seats.  
"Do you want a kid or not Dr.?"  
"Yes but …"  
"But nothing sign and let's get started."  
I could feel anger boiling inside me at this repulsive excuse of human I could easily of hit her but I felt Esme's soothing hand on mine rubbing small circles on my skin.  
"Yes lets."  
I signed and filled some information in before I passed it onto Esme to sign. She looked at the woman as she passed it back.  
"Alright you want what kind of kid ya want."  
"Well my husband and I want a polite child that gets along with others we have a wish to have a few children at least. We just bought quite a big house: seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large garden, .."  
"Yeah yeah I get it the kids will be looked after"  
Esme looked stunned that the woman so rudely interrupted.  
"Gis a sec."  
God this woman's English frustrated me there is no reason to abbreviate words the way she does.  
"RIGHT YOU LOT GET TO YA ROOMS IM BRINGING PEOPLE ROUND YA GOT FIVE MINUETS TO CLEAN YA SENS UP!"  
A stampede happened at once children… no animals running to rooms.  
"Right shall we go then?"  
"Nah let em clean em sens first," She took a swig from a cup of what I could only guess as alcohol. "Want a drink or ought?"  
Esme swallowed hard.  
"If it's not too much bother I would like a glass of water."  
I looked at her befuddled as we don't drink anything but blood of animals (and the lesser option for us of humans) and all she did was tap her watch. We had been here for two hours a normal human will have begun to get thirsty.  
"Make that two please." I said catching on quickly.  
"Oright I'll get ya some water."  
When she returned she passed two stained and chipped cups filled with water. We watched the woman take a swig of her cup and as did we but too fast for the human eye we spat it into a nearby plant that had long died.  
"So where ya from?"  
I took another drink and spat.  
"We just moved to Forks."  
"Never erd of it."  
Thank goodness for that.  
"Right lets go 'nd meet em."  
We all stood and left to proceed up a staircase that creaked and was riddled with holes and stains.  
The landing was quite long with three doors on each side and one window at the end of the hall full of grime.  
"We have three floors in ere each room holds 4 and their own bathroom. Oldest on this floor youngest on top. Ya got an age range Doc?"  
"Yeah young definitely pre-teen."  
"Oh god," the woman shook her head.  
"I only got 6 like that and all are inseparable all in same room."  
"But I thought you said 4 to a room?" Esme asked sweetly  
"Meant to be int it but no these have to just bugger things up."  
When we reached the top floor it was nothing like the others it was quiet, the window was clean at the very bottom and one door without scratches or dirt.  
"Weirdos been cleaning window again."  
How can she call children who are clean weirdos? I looked at Esme and hope filled our eyes.  
"yall better be up tha dint come down for roll call."  
She forced the door open and there in the corner of the room was a pile of blankets underneath heart beats raced. I looked at Esme with a worried face.  
"Miss mind if we speak to them alone?"  
"Knock ya sen out." And with that she left.  
I took the files from the woman. They were grubby and ripped, held together with an elastic band. I began to read with Esme about the children. We sat on the bed furthest away from the blanket huddle to give hem space.

 _File 1 – McCarty. Emmet_  
 _Abandoned-hospital._  
 _Age: 7_  
 _Notes- slight anger issue protective of his friends._

 _File 2 – Hale. Rosalie Lillian_  
 _Hale. Jasper Whitlock_  
 _Abandoned-orphanage._  
 _Age: twins – 7_  
 _Notes- Jasper very quiet may have trust issues_  
 _Rosalie no notes_

 _File 3 – Brandon. Alice Mary_  
 _Mother died in birth_  
 _Age: 6_  
 _Notes- Premature birth. Should see a doctor. Strange things happen with her. Tendency to zone out. Active imagination._

 _File 4 – Masen. Edward Anthony_  
 _Abandoned- road side._  
 _Age: 6_

 _Notes- Can judge people very easily. Very protective._

 _File 5 – Swan. Isabella Marie_  
 _abandoned- outside hospital._  
 _Age: 6_  
 _Notes- she shy's away from people. Possible trust issues. Prefers to be called Bella._

"Look Carlisle a note with the files."  
Esme picked it up it read 'All six are inseparable and look out for each other if possible do not split. They need each other.' It also contained there estimated birthdays.  
I looked at the bundle in the corner now moving and whispering.  
In a voice so quite only Esme would hear.  
" I think I like these ones do you Esme?"  
She gave a nod and smiled. Just then a whisper came from the corner.  
"Emmet. Alice is doing it again."  
Then another.  
"Well Ali? What you see?"  
See? Nobody was looking at us where they? I looked at Esme who was just as confused as I.  
"Yeah ... it's yeah."

Thanks for reading this really appreciate it and thanks to ashantig126 for the review. I hope you like it this one was quite longer but any suggestions please tell me through PM or review. Thanks guys. BEAR HUGS! x


	3. A new start

**Bab y Cullen's.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _Me: so I went tosteal Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle but when I climbed through the window Esme, Bella, Alice and Rosalie were stood holding baseball bats. HOW DID THEY KNOOooooohhh._  
 _SM: PIXIE POWERS!_

 _AU: Carlisle and Esme still adopt Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella the only difference they are children. This shows how Carlisle and Esme raze the Cullen children and what happens when they get older. Mishaps, pranks and bear hugs to be expected._

* * *

 **This one starts with a bit of a flash back.**

 ** _Chapter 3 – A new start._**

Edwards P.O.V.

We all huddled under the blankets as we herd Mandy shout. We always did this that way we could stay together they can't take a child that they don't want and can't see. After a few minutes I tugged on Emmet's top.  
"Emmet need breathe." He looked down at me with a smile he was the tallest and most childish of us.  
"Ok Eddie but quick." He moved some of the blankets and we stuck our heads out.  
"Fanks BUT DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!" He laughed  
"Bells calls you Eddie."  
"But Bella can call me it no one else can."  
"Why are we even hiding we don't get visitors or potential parents ever." Rosalie did have a point no one wanted six children and we always where left alone on these days.  
"Because we don't want to risk it." Bella was always sensible. Soon after that was said the door knob of our room turned. Jasper grabbed Alice who was the smallest of us and I grabbed Bella We tucked up small next to Emmet who had Rosalie's hand and mine this was how we sat if someone came in this way we felt protected.  
The doors was forced open.  
"Yall better be up tha dint come down for roll call."  
We held our breath.  
"Miss mind if we speak to them alone?"  
This man's voice quiet and calm and very soothing. We sat looking at each other as we started to fidget  
"Knock ya sen out."  
Then there was only the noise of the furthest bed creaking as they sat. We sat huddled scared then Alice blanked out.  
"Emmet. Alice is doing it again." Jaspers whispered voice was worried he didn't talk much normaly.  
"Well Ali? What you see?" I needed to know I always see flashes of light when Alice blacks out and sometimes hear voices but only when I sleep or daydream. Suddenly a smile grew on her face.  
"Yeah ... it's yeah."

Esme's P.O.V.

I was still confused about the children's little chat about seeing but I let it pass. I looked around the room we sat in was not as bad as downstairs but still quite dirty. The room held 4 beds and two mats on the floor a door that led to a bathroom. I looked around for signs of small children but there was not toys, or drawings not even one teddy in the room. The walls looked worn by time and bars covered the windows. One wardrobe stood in the corner with one door hanging off. The only things in the room to say there was children was the bundle of blankets in the corner with children underneath.  
"Carlisle look." Pointed to the blankets each was different. They had letters on them in different colours.  
"Esme I think it's time to introduce our self's."  
I nodded in agreement.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

The room they were kept in was a horrible mess and all I could think was off their health. I looked at Esme as she glared around the room I knew she was as concerned as me.  
"Hello," I paused as they scuffled under the blanket.  
"Well im Dr Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. We would like to talk to you."  
I heard a gasp under the blankets followed by a whisper.  
"D-d-doctor… im not mad." Sobbing began.  
"Alice we aint going to let anyone take you. Anyway you said yeah to these ones."  
I looked at Esme before walking up to the bundles of blankets and sat next to it. Another gasp before a head poked out it was a small boy with the brightest green eyes and bronze/brown hair. He looked at me and stared almost concentrating at me. I smiled at him trying to be friendly. The boy gave a huge smile and ducked back under the fort they had made. More whispering began.  
"Emmet I think its fine."  
"Are you sure Edward he's a d-d-doctor." It was the little girl's voice of Alice. I beckoned my wife to come sit down with me.  
"Yeah its fine think of what you seen."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. After a while blankets started to move and five children stood grubby and in ripped, oversized clothes. At the front stood a tall bulky boy who did not look 7 he looked at least 10. His hair was a dark brown almost black. It was in need of a wash and cut but then all of them did. He had big blue eyes that looked us up and down like he was scanning for a threat. Next to him holding his hand was a beautiful young girl with pale blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Next to her stood to be what I was guessing her twin. The boy was tall but not as tall as the first boy but still tall for his age his hair unlike his sisters is more honey blond but his eyes were the same. The small boy that popped his head out was stood now concentrating now on Esme. A small girl had her arms wrapped around his waist she was paler than the others with big brown eyes and beautiful brown hair in desperate need for a cut she stood slightly behind the boy.  
"Well hello im Carlisle and this is Esme."  
I looked to my wife who could hardly contain herself she was grinning from ear to ear. I looked back to the children who had moved closer and recounted.  
"I thought there was six of you?" The children all looked at each other then at Jasper who put his arm behind his back then brought it back. His arm was looped with a very small girl with short black hair that stuck out at all angles she had dark brown eyes and a very concerned face. I smiled.  
"Hello you must be Alice." She closed her eyes and went quite pale all of the kids surrounded her fanning her apart from Edward who just stood there hand on his head. The young girl opened her eyes and smiled.  
"I want the one next to the second bathroom. Please."  
I looked at her in awe. How did she know about the house.  
"u-urr s-sure Alice" I couldn't believe it and nor could Esme.  
"Well then children do you want to come with us?" Esme really wanted these children and I must say so did I. I was looking forward to a family to call my own. The Cullen family. I looked down at the six little children.  
"Want to pack your things then?"  
"We have sir." Jasper spoke up for them holding a green army print blanket with a J on it towards me.  
"This is all you have?"  
They all nodded in unison and passed them to me. They all had a personal blanket. Edward had a Light blue with a dark blue E While Bella had a red one with a blue B. Rosalie gave a purple one with a R on it with Emmets black one with a white E. Finally it was Alice who gave me a pink one with a small silver A. I took them and placed them in Esme's bag.  
Together as a family we walked down the stairs and for the first time I heard the children laughing. I walked in to the small office.  
"We are taking all of these." I pointed to my new family who stood shying behind my wife.  
"All of them good luck… Little buggers."  
Esme's eyes turned coal black as she walked up to the woman  
"THESE ARE LITTLE INOCENT CHILDREN THEY NEED LOVE WHICH YOU HAVE NONE!"  
I couldn't help but grin at my wife as the woman coward in her seat.  
"We will take out leave. Esme."  
I took my wife's hand and led her out as she growled at the woman.  
"Nice work Esme though please not in front of our children."  
she looked and smiled before kissing my neck.  
"OUR family."  
The Cullen family.

* * *

Hey guy's thanks for reviewing keep them coming. As always hope you liked it and ill update soon next time it's them coming to the Cullen home.  
Hope you all well. BEAR HUGS! xxx


	4. Are we there yet

**Baby Cullen's.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **ME:** They are all mine! MUHAHAHAHA!  
 **SM:** Put them down and I will get you a cookie.  
 **ME:** Chocolate chip?  
 **SM:** Your favourite.  
 **ME:** *drops Cullen's and takes cookie*  
 **SM:** MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
 **ME:** HEYYY! … This is oatmeal and raisin.

 **AU: Carlisle and Esme still adopt Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella the only difference they are children. This shows how Carlisle and Esme raze the Cullen children and what happens when they get older. Mishaps, pranks and bear hugs to be expected**.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Are we there yet?

Carlisle P.O.V.

With our little monsters buckled up, we could finally leave this place of horrors. I could not even begin to think of the things that happened in that place. I closed the minivan door and hopped in the driver's seat at a normal pace as we didn't want to tell them now and freak them out we wanted to let them know in time.  
"Ok guys you ready to go see your new home?"  
Their eyes widened with excitement at the mention of a new house. A new start.  
"Ok Carlisle lets go." Esme jumped in the passenger seat and buckled up after running across to the shops to buy drinks and snacks for the way home.  
"Right monsters," she said turning in her seat as I set off.  
"I hope you like apple juice and pringles."  
I could hear their stomachs rumble at just the mention of food it concerned me greatly. Esme handed them a few Pringles and a carton each.  
"Hey kids when did you last eat?"  
"We eat … when Emmet… gets us food." It was little Bella trying to talk with a mouth full of pringles and pieces going everywhere.  
"Bella honey we don't talk with our mouth full. Ok sweetie." She nodded  
"Yes Esme. Im sorry."  
"That's ok sweetie."  
"Bella what did you mean you ate when Emmet got you food." Edward spoke up.  
"There was food on the table 3 times a day and you had to fight to get it being little we didn't get much. We shared what we got until one of the bigger boys hurt Rosalie. Emmet didn't let us back for food he got what we could then would sneak through the day for more." HE shoved another handful of pringles in his mouth when he had done.  
"Well now no more stealing food or being hungry you will always have food to eat."  
Esme gave a small chuckle at my last statement. When I looked at her, she said so quite that the children could not hear.  
"Well for most of their life."  
I nudged her lightly. Smiling to myself but it was true if they chose to be our true family when older bound by venom then they would not need to eat.  
"Well it's a three and a half hour drive home so get some rest kids."  
It was met with a chorus of "Yes Carlisle."

Esme's P.O.V.

I could not believe it we had children. Our family. Im so excited. I sat in my seat planning their rooms and our future homes. I held there blankets close examaning them I could use them for ideas to paint there rooms. I couldn't wait to show these little ones all the love they need and the respect they deserve. I felt so bad for them they did not deserve to live there, they were not like the other children.

Rosalies P.O.V

We are finaly out of that dump and going home to be a family all of us we already felt close like a family. A proper family.  
"Are you asleep ?"  
We all said no though we all new we truly were.  
"well me and Esme were thinking would you like it if we legaly changed your last names to Cullen?"  
We all noded. For them to do this shows hey want a family. I like these people.

Emmets P.O.V.

OH MY GOD THAT WOMAN … ESME … SHE SAID WE WILL ALWAS HAVE FOOD TO EAT ! im so happy I could cry. We have finaly found a safe place together.

Alice P.O.V

These people are so kind. They accpet me like my little family. They don't care im different or that I can see things im just so happy and ive never seen jazz so happy. Carlisle and Esme are so funny and kind.

Jaspers P.O.V

People say I have trust issues. I don't have a issue I just know who to trust im not a stupid little kid like everyone said. I don't know about these two yet they are really nice even little Alice likes them and Alice has never been wrong. I trust these guys we are like brothers and sisters so I will do anything for them. We are all glad to leave that place you can feel the exitement in the air.

Bellas P.O.V.

We are out of there no more 6 o'clock wake ups no more hiding. If I fall or cut myself I wont have to wait ages till shes passed out to sneak off for plasters. I can live happaly with my family. I looked at Edward and he smiled. I rest my head and drifted off.

Edwards P.O.V.

Bella had fell asleep on me. Her warmth and nowing she was safe now made me feel warm inside. I looked out the window watching the trees fly past and seattle gone. I could feel my self getting tired I looked over to Jasper who had now falen asleep his head against the window with alices head on his arm. My eyes started drooping. I yawned.  
"hey little man, Get some rest." I looked up to see Esme smiling. I knodded and started to drift off as a very sleepy Emmet said.  
"Are we …. There yet?" In between a yawn.  
"No Emmet just go to sleep ill wake you when we are home.  
Home … yeah that sounds great.

* * *

Hey thanks guys for reading I know this isnt my best chapter but hey they are out of that place and on there way to the better life. So I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks for the reviews I have already they really help. Ill update again soon. BEAR HUGS ! x


	5. To be removed

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm hoping to update real soon had horrific writers block so again sorry and hope to post soon xx BARE HUGS xx


End file.
